nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf O'Donnell
]] Wolf O'Donnell (ウルフ オドネル Urufu Odoneru), sometimes called Lord O'Donnell, is the leader of the Star Wolf Team, and rival of Fox McCloud. When Wolf's team was hired to take down the Star Fox Team, Wolf wanted nothing but to fulfill Andross' orders and to kill Fox. The Star Wolf Team ultimately failed their mission, causing Wolf to seek revenge for his own personal reasons. Years later, in Star Fox: Assault, Wolf plans on taking down the Star Fox Team once more, but the later invasion of the Aparoids brings out a new meaning to Wolf's plans. When Fox was ambushed by Aparoids on top of the Persimmon's Building in Corneria City, Wolf flew in to his rescue. However, he claims the only reason he did so was to kill Fox off himself later. It was at this point that Wolf told Fox "Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act.", which got Fox through some later internal struggles. Wolf's initial pure villainy has greatly subsided since Star Fox 64 as some stories in Star Fox Command feature him and his team helping Star Fox, and the Pilot Gallery in Command states that he feels a grudging respect towards Fox (although this was actually implied in the originally Japanese version rather than outright said), with him also expressing guilt after beating the Star Wolf Returns final mission, due to him cheating the Star Fox Team out of the victory. Despite this, he maintains his rivalry with and the dislike of the Star Fox Team and Fox in particular. Wolf and his team were thought to be killed in the explosion of the Aparoid Homeworld, but were revealed to have survived in Command, with a bounty on their heads sometime later. Several things happen depending on the route, Fox even hires Wolf to help him in one story. His ship is the only one in his team which keeps the original Wolfen (ウルフェン) design, but it is called the Red Fang in the North American instruction manual (the game itself does not change the ship's name). Wolf makes a minor cameo in Super Smash Bros. Melee in the introduction sequence, where he is briefly shown fighting Fox from his Wolfen. He, although not positively, is seen in the Corneria Level as one of the Wolfens that fly down and shoot the lasers. Leon from the F-Zero game series looks notably similar to Wolf, but shares his name with Leon Powalski. He is voiced by Hisao Egawa in the Japanese version of Star Fox 64 and Mahito Ōba in the Japanese version of Star Fox: Assault. In the English version, he is voiced by Grant Goodeve. Star Fox: Assault also marked Wolf's first playable appearance. If the player manages to beat the game not allowing any of the Star Fox members to retreat on all missions, Wolf will be unlocked playable in VS mode. He has higher speed and health than all other characters, and is the only character able to pilot the Wolfen effectively. Wolf has been confirmed to be a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His Final Smash is driving a red version of Fox's landmaster. Category: Star Fox Category: Star Fox Characters Category: Super Smash Bros. Fighters